


Family Game Night, Part 2

by CorundumBleu



Series: Cornifer's Compendium: Short Tales from the World of Hollow Knight [5]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I guess???, PK is a good dad, Sibling Bonding, wow never thought I'd have a reason to use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorundumBleu/pseuds/CorundumBleu
Summary: ...why is the Hollow Knight so good at Solitaire?
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight
Series: Cornifer's Compendium: Short Tales from the World of Hollow Knight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100141
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Family Game Night, Part 2

The wyrmchildren have a game night every Friday. This week they were playing Kings in the Corner, a type of competitive solitaire, and Hollow was resoundingly whooping everyone else’s asses.

“Hey,” Hornet interrupted as Hollow placed their final King onto the center pile, thus sealing their fourth victory in a row. “How exactly did you get so good at this game?”

_ I’ve had a lot of practice, _ Hollow responded in sign language.

Hornet and Ghost exchanged glances. “When?”

_ All those years I was in the Temple of the Black Egg, _ came the response.  _ You heard about how I have an idea installed? _

“You… mean the idea instilled?” Hornet corrected them. “The one that corrupted your Vesselhood and ultimately allowed the Infection to overtake the kingdom.”

_ No, that was something else. I’m talking about the idea  _ **_installed_ ** . _ It was one of those apps with a bunch of classic card games. _

“You mean… Dad made his perfect Vessel constructed of the pure emptiness of the Void and then downloaded a desktop widget for solitaire into it!?”

Hollow shrugged and started to shuffle the cards again.  _ Guess he thought I might get bored. Anyway, the Radiance is  _ **_terrible_ ** _ at Spades. _

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me how Hollow is shuffling cards and doing sign language at the same time with only one hand. They’re just talented like that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! If it gave you a laugh, consider checking out [part one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700429), in which the siblings duke it out for the title of Uno champion.
> 
> Have a lovely day! :)


End file.
